


Different. [SPN x Hellhound!Reader]

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Series: Love For A Hellhound. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse





	1. [1]

The boys had just finished with a case when Dean suggested the two go and grab a bite to eat before leaving.

Pulling up to a diner Dean shut off Baby and slid out, Sam shut the passenger door giving his body a well needed stretch before following his brother up to the diner door till a distressed voice called out to the two causing them to pause and turn seeing a disheveled woman make her way over.

"Please, you have to help me" Her eyes red and puffy from crying, bottom lip trembling with her arms crossed over tightly as if trying to protect herself from whatever caused her such panic.

The boys looked to each other, having a conversation with their eyes that was perfected over the years, Dean nodded and walked inside while Sam gently took her by the shoulder leading her inside.  
  
___  
  
  
Once settled down, the woman who introduced herself as Sally, held a glass of water between her slightly shaking hands.

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" Sam asked, leaning forward slightly as his fingers interlaced with each other giving her a soft smile of reassurance.

"Actually before that, how do you know who we are?" Dean had his arms crossed as he was sat back, his eyes scanning Sally for any suspicion.

Sally sips her water slowly her eyes moving back and forth between the two brothers, slowly lowering her glass she spoke. "I was told about you, my cousin, you helped her family from a ghost," The boys looked to each other briefly, Sam nodding his head to let her know to continue. "I saw you two in town, I tried getting your attention but you move pretty fast for your size" She nervously smiled before sipping her water again.

"Right, so the problem?" Dean spoke, leaning over slightly.  
  
Sally became fidgety, taking a deep breath. "We were having financial problems, could barely get by and with having two mouths to feed made things difficult," Her eyes began to water. "Our kids are our everything and we would do anything for them, anything" She tried keeping herself together, the boys became slightly tense having a feeling as if they knew what was going to be said next.

Sally looked at the two. "So we took a risk and made a deal with a crossroads demon" Tears spilled over her cheeks.  
  
___  
  
The boys now sat in the living room of the Hemingway family, Sally had gone up stairs to check on her children, Sam and Dean took the time to talk about the situation.

"So, how are we doing this?" Dean looked around the living room, his gaze looked to the stairs before looking back to Sam.

"Well the hounds will be after Sally and Ross so wherever they are the hounds will follow" Sam rubbed the back of his neck, he was sort of at a loss at the moment.

"We better think of something because there are kids invo-" Dean paused as his gaze fell on the stairs, Sam turning to look back as well seeing two little kids peeking between the railings, a little girl and a boy. Sam and Dean smiled slightly, lifting their hands to wave making the siblings giggle and run back down the hall most likely back to their rooms.

"We need to help them Dean"

"I know Sam"  
  
The two straighten up when Sally came down with her two kids trailing behind her.

"Lilly, Danny why don't you two go in the kitchen and grab a snack from the pantry?" Sally smiled at them as the two ran in the kitchen excitedly, Sally sat down across from the boys with her hands folded on her lap.

"When did you say your husband was to be home?" Dean leans forward, Sam looked to the kitchen watching as Lily and Danny tried opening their little baggies of fish crackers.

"He should be home any minute now, I was able to call him not to long ago," She brushed hair from her face, her eyes would glance back and forth between the boys and the door. "Have you figured out what we are going to do?" She glanced at them nervously.

"Actually, do you have any relatives or friends you can trust with your kids?" Dean questioned.

"My sister, she lives closer to town though" She looked to Dean.

"Once your husband gets here I'll drive you and the kids to your sister, come up with any excuse you can and once they are safe we drive back," Dean turned to Sam and gave him the keys. "Get a bag together Sam, you know what to grab" Sam stood making his way outside.

"And then what?" Sally stood, her hands ringing nervously together.

Dean sighed slightly.

"We wait it out"  
  
___  
  
Once Ross arrived Dean spoke with Sam before leading Sally and the two siblings out and to the Impala.

"Will they be okay?" Ross stood next to Sam as the two watched from the living room window, the Impala pulling out from the driveway making its way down the street.

"Your kids will be fine, we just need to worry about you and your wife at the moment," Sam looked to Ross before going over to the bag filled with things the boys needed, Sam looked back to Ross. "We can only hope they don't send a whole pack" Ross' Adam's apple moved slowly as his face contorted into one of nervousness and fear.  
  
___  
  
Dean pulled up into the driveway quickly turning Baby off, sliding out he looked around before quickly leading Sally back to the front door is when he heard them.

**_Hellhounds._ **

"Get inside! Sam!" Dean ran up, opening the door and as gently as he could pushed Sally in and shut the door his hand held out to Sam, the younger Winchester throwing over an Angel sword while Sam pulled free Ruby's blade.

"Take this and hide in your room, line the door and windows, we can't take any chances" Sam handed over salt to Ross, Sally had tears in her eyes trying to hold back the whimpers as her husband pulled her up stairs.  
  
Sam ran over to the bag and pulled out two pairs of Holy Fire glasses and tosses a pair over to Dean.  
  
"How many do you think?" Dean asked locking the front door as Sam made his way to the window looking out. "I don't know, maybe three or four you never know" The two jumped when a large bang caused the front door to crack slightly under the presser of the Hellhounds body.

"Shit" Dean backed up with the blade tight in his grip he was ready to salt the door when it finally gave way and a Hellhound snarled at the two as its claws dug into the floor, Sam pulled it into a headlock as Dean lunged forward stabbing the Angel sword threw its forehead, pulling away the two quickly looked to the door seeing no other Hellhounds yet the two looked to each other before hearing the back door smash open.

The two turned around seeing another Hellhound prowl its way around the kitchen before locking eyes with the boys. With a low growl the Hound lunged at Dean making the older sibling duck off to the left as Sam rams Ruby's blade into the Hounds skull making it go limp.  
  
"Two, there should be more then two" Sam pipes in, the two knew Crossroad Demons don't play around, there had to be more.

Dean watched the back door while Sam watched the front but no other Hellhounds came making the boys feel slightly uneasy, Dean turned to Sam making the taller of the two shrug as he slowly made his way to the stairs to go and check on Sally and Ross. Dean looked around keeping his guard up when his thoughts turned to the Hellhounds the two had just killed the first seemed like any other Hellhound yet the second seemed a few sizes smaller then the first.

Whilst Dean was lost in thought he didn't hear the faint growl from in front of him before it was to late at the Hellhound tackled Dean to the floor with a loud thud making the hunter grunt, the Angel blade flew from his grasp, his other hand clamping around the Hounds neck trying to keep the snapping jaws from shredding his face.  
  
"Sam!" Dean yelled as his hand pushed harder on the Hounds neck making it growl louder, Dean took notice this Hellhound was smaller as well much like the second making him confused.

"Dean!" Sam came bounding down the steps three at a time, his boots pounding hard with each leap and step as he watched his brother struggle, Dean used both hands to push the Hellhound letting Sam dig the blade in his hand into the side of the Hellhounds skull, helping Dean looking for any life threating injuries.  
  
"I'm fine Sam," Dean brushed at his clothes, fixing the glasses on his face. "That makes three"

Sam sighed while running a hand through his hair.  
  
___  
  
No other Hellhounds came after that causing the boys to be even more confused then before but didn't think to much into it, fixing hex bags for the couple and explaining that they would have to uproot themselves and move away.

Which now brings us to the boys who had been piled in the car and currently making their way back to the bunker.

"So," Dean started, his grip on the wheel flexed slightly before relaxing again. "You notice anything strange about those Hellhounds?" He side glanced at Sam for a brief moment.

"I did, but I'm sure it was nothing" Sam spoke up, slouched in his seat with a book in hand making Dean roll his eyes at how much of a nerd his brother could be.  
  
___  
  
_Bed._

That is all the boys thought about once they reached the bunker, Dean had left Sam to grab the bags causing the taller Winchester to 'Bitch Face' as he followed his brother.

"You can be, just the worst sometimes" Sam huffed out as Dean just waved his hand around.

"Yeah, yeah, nag at me once we get some sleep in" Dean made his way out of the room to have a much needed reunion with his bed.

Sam withheld the urge to throw a book at his brother's head, dropping the bags in the library table Sam sighed making his way out and to his own room for a nap.  
  
**|Three Hours Later|**

Sam was the first one to wake up from his nap, running a large hand over his face rubbing the drool from his cheek and the crust from the corner of his eyes. Sliding out of his bed he ran a hand through his hair slowly standing, giving a good stretch to his body he made his way out of his room he didn't notice the little shuffling on the floor behind him, still in a haze between asleep and awake.

Making his way into the kitchen he pulls a glass from one of the cabinets setting it aside only walk over to the refrigerator pulling out a jug of juice, yawning slightly he filled his glass up and leans against the countertop sipping at his glass his eyes blinked a few times as he stared at the floor, his eyes locking with a vibrant pair of [Eye Color] ones.

Sam had to take a minute to process what he was looking at.

**A Hellhound.**

**Sitting in front of him.**

**A tiny Hellhound about the size of a 4 month old Chihuahua.**

**The funny thing was...**

**Sam could see this one.**

...

"Dean!"  
  
___  
  
The two brothers now stood in the dungeon, the little Hellhound had been set inside a clear plastic bin in the middle of the room as the two watched the little hairless pup flop around the bin trying to get out.

"Okay, this is wierd" Dean watched as the little spawn of hell fire flopped around trying to jump out from the bin.

"It's a Hellhound no doubt but...we can see it and it's a puppy, this is something we have never seen before" Sam crossed his arms over his chest, his thumb rubbing at his bottom lip slightly.

"Should we call in Cas?" Sam looked over at his brother.

Dean's eyes never left the bin.

"Yeah"  
  
___

Once Dean had called in Cas the three now stood in the library the plastic bin now on the table, a sleeping Hellhound curled up in the middle of the bin.

"How did you happen upon it?" Cas watched the pup closely, it was shaped like any Hellhound, but none truly saw what one actually looked like.

_Hairless._

_Lean with slight muscle tone._

_Smooth skin with hints of scales here and there._

_Snake like tail._

"We don't know, we had helped a family from Hellhounds before coming here" Sam spoke up, taking a seat at the table.

Cas looked up at the two. "Did anything seem out of the ordinary?" The boys shrugged, Dean leaned against the table while crossing his arms.

"I mean, the Hellhounds we killed, the first was like any other Hellhound while the other two had been slightly smaller then the first, we didn't think anything of it" Dean shrugs again looking back at the bin.  
  
Cas hums faintly to himself.

He lifted his left hand slowly, reaching cautiously in the bin making the Winchester brothers nervous.

"Cas I don't think that's such a good idea" Dean chuckled faintly watching as their angel buddy's fingers slip under the pup's belly gently picking it up, the little Hound huffed softly and stretched its tiny body as Cas used both hands to cup the little one's back as his thumbs gently rest on the pup's chest.

"It is a new born, few months old," Cas looked over to the boys. "Maybe the larger Hound was teaching the young"

Dean's brow pulled forward. "Wait, so that Hound was teaching them how to hunt?" Cas locked eyes with Dean and nodded.

"I would assume as much, like any animal parent would it's offspring" Cas added in looking back down at the Hellhound pup in his hands, Cas was slightly surprised by the bright [Eye Color] eyes instead of the usual Red.

Sam stood up making his way over to Cas. "But this one is so small, the other two had been twice the size" The three looked down at the now wide awake Hound still cupped in Castiel's hands, the pup yawned showing off pearly white sharp tiny teeth while stretching out its legs showing gleaming black claws.

Both, that with age, would become lethal.  
  
"So what do we do with it?" Sam asked as the pup was now placed back in the bin, the little one was peeking over the top at Sam, making the taller male smile faintly.

"Gank it, it will be one less Hellhound to worry about" Dean said sliding his hands into his pockets.

Sam for some reason felt a sickening chill spread through his stomach, looking over to the pup that was now holding on the edge of the bin looking fully at Sam now.

"Dean.." Sam looked up at his brother, Dean gave him a look.

"Really Sam, it's a Hellhound," Dean huffed and pointed at the Hound pup. "Those things kill people Sam, they are not some cuddle buddy pet" The older Winchester was ready to do it himself when Sam stood and picked up the pup with his hands, making his way out of the room with Dean calling after him.  
  
___

Sam had ignored Dean's protests as he made his way to his room, the pup held in his large hand tucked away in his arm.

Closing the door and locking it Sam had sat down placing the pup infront of him on the bed.

The two simply looked at each other, Sam had crossed his legs with his arms hanging in his lap slouching slightly. The pup was sat down on its bum, legs sticking out sligtly as the pup's front paws rested between its legs.

"You'er not so bad, are you?" Sam whisperd slightly watching the pup sniff at his blanket.

Unknown to him what Dean was doing.  
  
**|Hour Later|**

Sam watched the pup sleep at the foot of his bed while he had a book in hand that he meant to catch up on, of course the book lay forgotten on his chest, figuring Dean had given up Sam stood up setting his book aside. Giving the Hound one last glance Sam made his way out of his room with his destination being the kitchen for a drink and a bite to eat.

Which Dean took that as a chance to snatch up the pup and make his way to the dungeon.  
  
**|Dungeon|**

Dean made his way in causing Cas, who Dean had called in few minute prior, to look in his direction.

Also the King of Hell that Dean had summoned before hand.

"Here, take it back" Dean set the pup down on the ground and used his foot to push it forward, Crowley looked down and smiled.

"Come here, little one." The pup barked and ran over to Crowley, the demon picked up the little Hellhound and gave the pup a scratch on the belly making the pup's tail wag happily. "Poor girl, has the Squirrel been mean to you?" Dean frowned crossing his arms, watching as Crowley babied the spawn of hell fire.  
  
"Those things have genders?" Dean huffed out.

"Of course," Crowley had her belly cupped in his hand with his other hand in his pocket. "Now can you tell me how you happened to snag one of mine?" He eyed Dean.

"Don't know, the thing could have hid in one of our bags when we got finished with business" Dean didn't care he just wanted the thing gone.

"Who was the first person she made eye contact with?" Crowley asked, this little pup was to docile to belong to a demon.

Dean blinked a few times before running a hand over his face. "How the hell should I know and why does that matter?" Before Crowley could give a snippy reply everyone's favorite Moose had came in with a look of frustration on his face.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam looked over seeing Crowley holding the little pup in his hand.

"Sam" Dean gave his brother a look of disbelief.  
  
Crowley looked between the brothers a few times before his locked onto the taller of the two making him smirk, setting the pup down she looked up at Crowley before looking over to the boys.

"Little one, who is your master?" The pup wags her tail before running over to Sam and sitting next to his foot making Crowley chuckle.

"Well, well Moose" Crowley slid his other hand in his pocket.

"What?" The two look to Crowley before their eyes look down at the pup at Sam's feet.

Cas was silent the whole time watching the situation till he finally spoke. "Imprinting" The three looked over to Cas, the boys looked confused while Crowley just smirked wider.

"Indeed it is Feathers" Crowley chuckled.

Dean didn't like where this was going. "Imprinting, what do you mean?" Sam looked down and picked up the pup.

"That means our dear Moose, is now a proud parent" Crowley was having a good laugh, though on the inside he was a bit pissed he lost a potential vicious Hellhound.

"Imprinting, she now sees you as someone she can trust, usually to the first person they come into eye contact with" Cas spoke up.

Dean couldn't believe it, this was not happening.  
  
___  
  
**|Sam's Room|**

Once they were able to calm Dean down and quit his complaining and demands for Crowley to take his mutt back, he stormed off most likely to his room or leaving the bunker all together to burn off some steam.

"Sam, will Dean be alright?" Cas asked as the two stood in Sam's room, the pup on his bed.

"He'll be fine Cas, Dean just needs time to cool down" The angel nodded, watching the pup walk around Sam's bed.

"Is this a good idea?" Cas looked back up over to Sam.

Sam sat down on the side of the bed and sighed, the pup came over and wiggled her way over Sam's thigh looking up at him with her tail thumping on the bed.

"I don't know Cas, but we trusted worse" Sam brought his hand up giving her chin a soft scratch.


	2. [2]

It was an off day for the boys so the two took the time to relax in their own individual way.

Sam had gone off to his room with his laptop and a few books under his arm.

Dean had taken the time to grab a few beers from the kitchen and made his way to his room with pie in his other hand.

Cas even had time to spare as he simply followed Dean to his room in hopes of catching up with the times by watching movies.

Little [Name], who Sam happily named after one of his favorite female protagonist from a favorite novel, was exploring around the bunker she now saw as a home.

But most importantly as new territory.

Which she had to protect along with the humans and angel that dwelled within it.

Over the span of a week she had grown a few sizes, now about the size of a full grown Chihuahua.

Sam tried reading into Hellhounds and their growth rate but he came up empty even considering a talk with Crowley but that was a no go and even Cas didn't know so they just left it.

[Name] sniffed around awhile making sure no foreign scent had slipped its way into the bunker, the only smells where of the three she grew attached to.

Sam, her master, his scent was of old books and ink, his own natural scent that had a hint of a fresh leafy aroma.

_Like the green leaves he liked to eat so much._

Dean, his scent was a confusing one for her because sometimes she could smell the scent of female on him but it never lasted long then his true scent would power through, hint of old books and oil mixed with pie and natural scent.

_Like the pie he seemed to be able to pull out of nowhere and eat after hunts._

Then there was Cas, he was another one who had a interesting scent, he was clean yet with his human vessel he also had a scent that was faintly of books and his natural scent.

_He was simple yet complicated._

she was able to know who those belong to no matter what other scents they had been covered in.  
  
[Name] became bored with wondering around and decided to take the time to find the others, nose sniffing she caught the scent of Dean first making her wag her tail slightly, she knew Dean didn't like her very much but she loved him all the same because he also protects Sam.

Making her way around she followed his scent all the way to his room, her [Eye Color] eyes saw Cas first as he was seated at the foot of Dean's bed his full concentration on the TV while Dean sat off to the side with his arms folded behind his head with his right leg over the bed.

Trotting over [Name] greeted Cas first by licking the tips of his fingers, though Cas didn't look away he did give her a gentle pat on the head before concentrating back on the TV. Walking around the bed she happily made her way over to Dean's foot she sniffed it before plopping her belly on it as she lied down.

Dean tensed up looking off to the side he looked down to Sam's mutt that now covered his foot.

He picked his foot up reaching it over and plopping her away from him and his bed then pulled his leg up onto the bed.

"Go bother Sam," [Name] sat there looking up at Dean. "You heard me, get" Dean slightly rose his voice making [Name] pull her ears back she tucked her tail between her legs making her way out of Dean's room she momentarily forgot his scent to pick up Sam's.

Making her way to his room.  
  
 **|Sam's Room|**

Sam was messing around with his laptop with a book open off to the side when he saw [Name] slowly make her way in, Sam had his right leg hanging off the side of the bed which [Name] took the chance to plop her belly on.

Sam had noticed her affinity for laying her belly across his or the other two's feet, maybe it was a protective instinct or show of affection, either way it made Sam smile.

"Hey [Name]" He looked down at her with a smile making her tail slap against the floor gently.

He gave her back a rub before going back to his original doings, [Name] watched the entrance to Sam's room making sure nothing came in or passed in case anything decided to go for Dean or Cas.

She would make sure the boys where safe, even if it meant risking her life in the process.

After all, that was what her kind had been made for.  
  
 **|Four Weeks Later|**

Sam and Dean had gone off for a case in the beginning of the first week and had been doing back to back cases since.

Sam had Cas make sure he popped in to take care of [Name] when he could to make sure she was fed and had not tore anything up while the brothers where gone, Sam hoped after this case he and Dean would be able to head back to the bunker for a nice break.

**|Bunker|**

Cas had dropped in, plastic bag filled with fresh meat for [Name] to eat.

He whistled softly waiting for her to come trotting into the library where she spent most of her time aside from Sam's room.

"[Name]?" Cas called out looking around for her when finally he heard clicks of nails against the floor making their way to the library. The angel turned around with a faint smile upon his face but his face was soon one of shock when his eyes locked onto [Name] as she made her way into the room, a happy bark was sounded when she saw Cas.

"Oh" Was the only thing that left Cas as the Hellhound came bounding over.

**|With The Brothers| - |Inside The Impala|**

Sam was ready to crash from lack of sleep as he nor Dean had been able to get a decent amount from all the work they had put in while away from the bunker. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched things pass the window not really paying much attention as his eyes began to droop slowly then fluttering back open trying to stay awake.

Soon his eyes just shut and once they where he couldn't open them again.  
  
 **|Three Hours Later|**

Sam was being nudged awake by Dean who then slid out of the car while grabbing his bag from the trunk, Sam soon doing the same as he followed his brother through the garage and into the bunker.

"Cas, you here?" Dean called out as the two made their way to their rooms, not hearing anything they simply believe that Cas was off doing his own thing thinking nothing of it while trekking to their rooms wanting to take a much needed nap for a few hours.

Sam sighed to himself as he made his way to his room, the door was ajar but thought nothing of it as he opens the door and turning on the light he didn't notice the two lumps on his bed till he actually took the time to look up.

Cas was on his back while [Name] was laying over his legs.

Cas looked over to the door.

"Sam, she won't let me get up"

Sam would have laughed at that if it wasn't for [Name] who was now the size of a Kishu Ken.

"How. How did she get so big?" Sam didn't think she would grow so fast, it was only four weeks.

"I don't know Sam, but you must realize she is a Hellhound" Cas spoke up trying to pull his legs free, even though she was still few sizes smaller then a Hellhound, [Name] was pretty heavy.

Cas huffed and gave up.

Sam chuckled and whistled causing [Name] to get up off the angel, though he was comfortable he slid off the bed knowing Sam would need it.

"I'll be going then" Cas gave a nod before leaving, Sam looked down to [Name].

Sam couldn't process the fact that the Chihuahua sized dog was now much larger then he last saw her making him blink a few times in case he was just seeing things from lack off sleep.

But no, she was really this size.

"This will need some getting used to" Sam chuckled as he rubbed [Name] along her cheeks making her tail wag, Sam closed his door removing his boots and extra layers he crawled into bed after turning off the light.

[Name] took her spot next to his bed, her paws out in front of her as her head slowly lowered to rest over them as she watched the door.

Sam was soon passed out.   
  
**|Next Day|**

Sam had slowly woken up, rubbing his eyes trying to rid of the heavy sleep that tried coaxing him back to sleep. Rolling over onto his back he looked at the ceiling with blurry eyes blinking a few times to try and wake up, yawning loudly as he slowly began to sit up not noticing [Name] who sat at the foot of his bed looking up at him.

He gazed up at her making [Name] thump her tail against the floor slightly.

"You sure did grow, huh?" He chuckled softly as he slid his legs over the side of the bed.

[Name] came over taking her place beside his legs resting her chin on his thigh as he sat back, glancing at her he brought his hand up running his fingers between her ears down her neck he scratched between her shoulder blades.

"Come on," He stood up making his way to his dresser pulling out a pair of PJ pants. "Let's get breakfast"

Patting his leg she followed Sam out of the room.

**|Kitchen|**

Sam was making himself and Dean breakfast after he had given [Name] her food that was off to the side of the kitchen. This was when Dean finally showed up not really paying any mind to his surroundings as he sleepily sat down at the table rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"Morning" Came his sleep drugged voice.

"Morning" Sam finished, giving Dean his plate taking his seat across from his brother the two began to eat in silence.  
  
[Name] had finished eating right when the other two began eating, licking at the sides of her muzzle she began walking over to Sam's side of the table when Dean finally noticed her making him jump slightly.

"Holy shi- How did she get that big?!" Dean watched [Name] take her place under the table covering Sam's feet with her belly making Sam smile.

"I don't know, she must have grew while we had been gone," He continued eating his food. "I was shocked when I saw her but then again she is a Hellhound, they aren't like regular animals" He looked over to Dean as the older Winchester just sat there.

"Yeah, they aren't pets either" Dean grumbled under his breath as he continued eating making Sam's brows pull forward.

He set his fork down. "Why do you hate [Name] so much?" Dean looked up from his plate giving Sam a look.

Dean finished his plate before setting his fork down as well. "She is a blood thirsty spawn used for dragging people down to hell," Dean's hands fisted slightly on the table. "They brutally kill people and are used by demons Sam," Dean stood up from his spot at the table ignoring his plate as he began making his way to the door. "You can take them out of the wild but you can't take the wild out of them, she is just like any other wild animal out their Sammy, she can be anything but a pet is not one of them" With that said the older Winchester left the kitchen.

Sam watched as his brother left, Sam didn't know what to think as of this moment.

All he could do was sit there.

The warmth of [Name]'s body against his legs and feet.


	3. [3]

A ball had been tossed into the air across a field, the bright green object catching the attention of [Eye Color] eyes.

A Chocolate Lab racing after it with excitement causing the dog tags to clink together and against the little hex bag secured on the forest green collar.

This particular hex bag is what caused [Name] to be hidden in public.

Sam was across the motel the boys had just arrived at for a case so he took the time to let him and [Name] stretch their legs while Dean was busy getting the room.

[Name] caught up to the ball way before it could even land as she jumped up catching it in her mouth before landing back down wagging her tail she dashed off back to Sam.

Sam smiled as he crouched down rubbing [Name]'s fuzzy cheeks before taking the ball from her mouth. "Nice catch, you're getting faster" Sam noticed she finally stopped growing once she reached three inches above Sam's hip, he had to watch at times when they would rough house together because even when disguised as a Lab she was a lot stronger and heavier then he was so he would need to remind her at times to be gentle.  
  
"Alright Sam, I got the room" Dean walked over to Baby opening the trunk he pulled his bag out from the back as Sam made his way back over from across the street grabbing his own bag, [Name] followed after Sam and Dean as the two followed Dean to the room.

It was difficult to persuade Dean into letting [Name] come let alone allowing her into the Impala, that took a good two hours till Dean finally caved in telling Sam that if she messed anything up that Sam would pay for it and keep [Name] at the bunker.

Dean placed his bag on the bed next to the door so Sam took the bed closer to the wall, [Name] taking her place at the foot of Sam's bed.

"Well, I'm off to get us a bite to eat" Sam snatched up the car keys making Dean grunt in protest giving his brother his version of 'Bitch Face'.

"The hell Sam?" The taller male only shrugs his shoulders, giving [Name] a gently rub on the head he head out.

The door had closed behind the titan of a man, he only wanted Dean to get used to [Name] and hopes his older brother would warm up to her.

**|With Dean And [Name]|**

Dean had set up Sam's laptop on the small table next to his bed and the window that had the curtain drawn shut. [Name] glances over to Dean as the older Winchester messed around on Sam's laptop she slowly stood up making her way over to Dean. Hazel-Green eyes flicked away from the screen to the [Eye Color] eyed pooch beside him.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?"

She just looked up at him with her big puppy eyes, that Dean couldn't help but think it rivaled even Sam's.

"Go lie down," [Name] followed Dean's hand as he pointed to the foot of Sam's bed, looking back at him she lifted her paw to Dean's thigh making him flinch. "Lie down [Name]"

Pulling away she made her way back over to the foot of Sam's bed, lying down she faced the door with her floppy ears listening for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
**|Half An Hour Later|**

Sam had came back with bags in his hands filled with food, eyes flicking up he noticed Dean lounging on one of the beds snoring rather loudly with one arm behind the pillow his head was resting on.

Smiling when he noticed [Name] lying right next to the side Dean was sleeping on, her head had lifted when Sam came in.

He didn't fail to notice Dean's hand limply between [Name]'s shoulder blades.

"Come here [Name]," Sliding out from under Dean's hand she streched then happily makde her way over to Sam who sat at the table. "Dean wake up, come on I brought food" Sam walked over and smacked Dean's foot making the older Winchester jerk awake with a loud snort and faint slurp sound from the drool that had dribbled from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up" Dean looked around with his hand fisting the pillow he brought with him when he shot up from lying down.

"Food" Was all Sam said as he walked back over to the table to feed himself and [Name].

**|Two Hours Of Food And Research Later|**

"Anything yet?" Dean spoke up after he swallowed the last bits of his pie, pushing the empty tin aside next to a couple of discarded wrappers from the burgers he had finished before hand.

"The attacks seem similar to that of vampires, If so then it shouldn't really be a big deal" Sam spoke up while looking at the towns local newspaper in his hand that had a article explaining the killings of four locals, all men.  
  
Dean nodded. "Alright then, how 'bout we go and ask around then and see what we can find out from the people in town" He stood up giving his body a stretch with Sam following, grabbing [Name]'s leash and hooking it to her collar.

"Why you bringing the mutt?" Dean looked over to Sam making the younger Winchester give Dean a soft glare but smiled while walking to the door.

"Because it's easier to start a conversation" Sam walked out having a confused Dean trail after him  
  
**|In Town|**

The boys walked into town with [Name] trailing between the two brothers as they watched people walk around and enjoy the day, even kids ran around on their own the town was close nit. Few kids had ran up and asked to pet [Name] which Sam happily agreed to much to Dean's displeasure.

True to Sam's statement earlier [Name] was a conversation starter, few people had walked up admiring [Name] which then started the boys conversing with whoever walked up, slowly talking their way about the murders.

It was the forth person who walked up who finally shed a bit more light on the attacks.

"From what I can tell it was always a guy from the bar," The older women spoke up. "Our town may be small but we get people passing through all the time, shame the men who had been attacked were local born," She sighed softly. "Then again them boys who had been killed weren't all that nice to begin with, always causing trouble at the bar or bothering the young women here" They talked for awhile longer before they parted ways.

"Kay so, the vamp isn't to fond of guys who like a good time" Dean said making Sam roll his eyes slightly.

"Or the vamp hates disrespectful men," Sam countered as they made their way back to the motel. "Think they should be punished and decides they don't deserve to live"  
  
**|Motel| - |Boy's Room|**

The boys had been getting ready while [Name] sat at the foot of Sam's bed, watching the boys as the two moved around the room. "So what, we go to the bar and one of us tries to catch the vamps attention which I assume is a female if the ones being attacked are all male" Dean spoke up looking over to Sam.

"Just wait it out and see," Sam then walked over to [Name] cupping her furry cheeks in his large hands giving her gentle scratches. "You'll have to stay here [Name], Dean and I are going out for a little while" He ran a hand over her head before following Dean out of the room.  
  
[Name] jumped from the bed making her way over to the window, pushing the curtain aside she hops up on her hind legs watching the Impala go down the road. Moving away from the window she walked around the room sniffing around she didn't very much like the scents coming from the beds and carpet but Sam and Dean's scents over powered that, huffing lightly she jumped on Sam's bed lying down.  
  
**|Bar| - |With Sam And Dean|**

The brothers took spots at the bar with Dean ordering two shots while Sam just stuck with a beer. "You should _REALLY_ try these Purple Nurples Sam" Dean smiled while taking the second shot, Sam just rolled his eyes.  
  
A few drinks later and Dean was on the prowl, Sam had kept to himself at the bar keeping an eye out for the Vamp he couldn't help but roll his eyes as Dean was flirting with some brunette on the other side of the bar.

Taking a sip from his drink he was then bumped into when some drunk stumbled into him making him spill his drink all over his shirt and jacket, the drunk slurred out apologies but Sam brushed them off. Sam sent a glance over to Dean to make sure he didn't wander off before making his way to the bathroom.

**|Motel|**

[Name] was sleeping on the bed when the very pungent smell of sulfur filtered the room making her raise up with a growl but once her [Eye Color] eyes landed on Crowley she sat down and wagged her tail.

"Hey there pet," He smirks making his way over giving her head a good scratch. "How is Daddy's little monster?"

[Name] barked.

"It seems your Winchester boys got into a bit of a fix, as much as I hate this, we need the buffoon in one piece," Crowley walked over to the door opening it, [Name] jumped from the bed making her way over. "Squirrel had himself snatched up and our dear Moose is left clueless," Crowley walked out with [Name] by his side.

Crowley had one of Dean's shirts in his hand. "Though I'm sure Moose could use you, how 'bout we let him worry for awhile," He lowered the shirt and [Name] immediately began sniffing it. "Go find Squirrel"  
  
[Name] dashed off once he spoke, Crowley tossed the shirt over his shoulder back into the room closing it.

"Those nitwits owe me"

With that said he left.

**|Bar|**

When Sam had walked out from the bathroom he looked to the bar hoping Dean was still there, but luck was not on his side as he didn't see his brother.

Making his way around people Sam looked around trying to get a glimpse of his brother but didn't see him anywhere.

"Damn it Dean," Sam made his way out and to where the Impala had been parked only to find it gone. "What the he-" Sam was beyond pissed at the moment, he knew letting Dean drink more them necessary was a bad idea, he would never let it happen again that was for sure as he began his trek back to the motel.  
  
**|[Name]|**

[Name] had followed Dean's scent all the way to an abandon three story decrepit house that had been boarded up and hidden among a cluster of trees. Her head turns side to side, picking up the scent of stale blood coming from the house.

Making her way around the side of the house she sniffed around till her nose bumped into the basement window causing it to creek and crack slightly but she could smell Dean among the blood and decay of the house.  
  
Her upper body lowered slightly as she began to paw at the window, the rusted old frame slowly but surly cracks up [Name] pushed the rest of it up with her head before squeezing her body through. Wiggling and kicking her feet she was able to push her way through and to the dusty concrete floor before.

Looking up her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room, making her way over her eyes lock onto two bodies tied to two of the basements support beams in the middle of the room. Making her way over she came up to Dean who had his head drooped down to where his chin was touching his chest, sniffing she could smell blood on him, luckily it was coming from a gash on the side of his head.

[Name] gently nudges Dean's cheek with her dry nose, he didn't move making her whine slightly then tried nudging his shoulder.

Dean had given a groan then.

[Name]'s tail sways slightly giving Dean a lick on the cheek causing him to grunt and slowly lift his head, another lick assaulting his cheek making the Winchester groan. "[Name]?" Dean blinked his eyes trying to rid of the blurry vision, a paw resting on his thigh.

Opening his eyes fully Dean's eyes adjusted to the dark the best they could before glancing over seeing [Name] sitting next to him on the floor, tugging slightly he felt the ache in his arms that had been tied behind him. "[Name]," He sits up the best he can and turns slightly. "Chew the rope, come on" He lifted his arms slightly, [Name] stood from her spot sniffing the rope she began to tug away at it.  
  
**|Sam| - |Motel|**

Once Sam reached the motel he barged right in calling out for [Name] but got nothing in return, she wasn't on either bed nor under the covers or table.

"[Name]?" Sam made his way to the bathroom finding it empty he found another reason to panic, making his way over to his bag he pulled it over his shoulder that had his extra weapon hidden inside under his clothes, locking the door he was to deep in his worry that he didn't notice the lingering sulfur in the room.

Now with [Name] missing Sam felt hopeless and rather lost.

Making his way back into town he would need to ask around and fast.

**|Dean & [Name]|**

Once Dean had been free he had slowly stood up feeling dizzy.

He would never make the mistake of drinking on the job again, he had checked the guy beside him who luckily was not bitten yet just passed out. Stumbling Dean tried staying up right but his body had other plans when he slid down the wall that was facing the door, closing his eyes he tried calming the throbbing in his head.

[Name] made her way over sitting next to Dean.

Dean opens one eye looking to her. "How did you get here?" His voice was rough.

She just laid down, resting her head next to his thigh.

Dean closed his eye leaning his head back keeping an ear out. "The way I treat you, you're here" All he got was [Name] resting her head on top of Dean's thigh and hand. The hand under [Name]'s chin was slid out and gently rested along the back of her neck.

"...I know I'm a shitty person," His fingertips rack through her fur. "This life, the things I have done..have seen" He looks down at her. "Not knowing who to trust," His hands moves down rubbing her cheek. "It's always been me and Sammy...even then I felt as if I didn't..don't know him," Dean's voice cracks slightly.

"But he is all I have left...," [Name] leans against his leg. "Then you came along...something I hate, something I should kill," His grip on her collar became tight. "Something I fear...yet here we are" His fingers graze the Hex bag on her collar that was used to glamour her as a regular dog.  
  
He sighed knowing he should be trying to find a way to get his weapon and save himself and the still passed out guy, but his head was still throbbing like someone was drilling into his skull and skewing his brain.

The footsteps thudding around above had not been helping, opening his eyes Dean had went into fight mode but cursed having nothing to defend himself with.

Dean pushed himself up further against the wall watching the door and waiting.  
  
[Name] stood up turning to the door a deep and very loud growl rumbles through her chest and in her throat, Dean leans up and grabs her collar kneeling beside her.

The door swung open with not only the boys target but three more females following after.

"What the hell?" One screeched out, all four going on the defense.

Dean grins. "Hey, you're a little late to the party" The females growl not moving but swaying slightly waiting for a chance to advance on Dean, mouths had open showing their sharp fangs.

The Winchester just smirked, unclipping the collar from around [Name]'s neck the glamour had vanished revealing the now much larger Hellhound.

[Name]'s jaws slightly gap open, lips peeled back showing fangs of her own, the Vamps going tense.

"Let's see who bites harder"

 **|Sam|**  
  
After talking with a couple teens in town and a few bucks short in his wallet Sam made quick work to find the old house hidden in the woods. Bag bumping against his back with machete in hand the younger Winchester hoped Dean was alright and they could find [Name] after.  
  
This was not a good day for Sam.  
  
His boots heavily walked along, the only sound being the breeze blowing the tree leaves and random things crunching under his feet.  
  
Another hour passed and the house finally came into view, Sam ran faster till the Impala came into his line of sight. The urge to scream Dean's name was high but his panicking had finally came to a stop when the old front door opens with Dean stumbling out from the frame. "Dean!" Sam dropped his bag and blade running over to help Dean to the car.

"I'm fine," He grunts and leans against the hood. "There is someone still down in the basement..."

Sam made sure Dean was alright, till a question popped into his head. "What about the Vamps?" Dean looked up, glancing to the door he whistles the best he can and a bark sounded from the house. Looking to the door [Name] came running out and over to the car, jumping up to rest her paws on Sam's chest.

"[Name]?"

He looked to Dean only to have the older Winchester shrug his shoulders.  
  
**|On The Road|**

Finally finished up with Dean and [Name] checked over the Impala was silent besides the low volume from the radio playing Dean's music. Dean had been sat in the passenger seat with Sam at the wheel, [Name] was lying down with her upper body behind Sam's seat.

Dean peeked to the back seat glancing at [Name], Sam had to wrap up her front left leg and clean a cut along her eye other then that she would be okay.

Reaching back slowly Dean's hand rests on her back, her head moved locking eyes with Dean.  
  
Moving, [Name] gave Dean a gentle lick on the hand before lying back down.

Dean just smiled before turning back to lean against the door, leaving a vary much confused Sam to wonder what made Dean like [Name] all of sudden.

But he was just thankful Dean was finally giving her a chance.


End file.
